


Mercy is an on-hit effect

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, 召唤师峡谷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 一篇刀劫cp玩梗屑作，结合2020年初的版本展开叙述，内含烬劫绿帽。
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Zed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mercy is an on-hit effect

今年劫在峡谷的事业不怎么顺利，解决了过往的一堆破事，他也加入到无阵营自选对决里，想给影流教团补分。反正在他眼中没必要跟队友交流：诸神事不关己，辅助是他们最擅长的位置，既彰显博爱又无需卖弄实力，高傲的王公贵族各有各的圈子，急功近利、脾气暴躁的战士喜欢独来独往，剩下怪物和矮人横行峡谷。另外，峡谷连杂碎都收留，他们受到共鸣成为英雄的一员，光是想到要跟他们平等相处，就让劫浑身不自在。

这次劫的对手纯粹是个渣滓，在劫创建影流成名以前，泰隆已作为天才刺客应召加入联盟，他没有真正的名字，刀锋之影的称号也只是附庸，劫不知道他在这里存在的意义是什么，他们还因为相似的属性被相提并论，这是为了恶心他吗？

上天像是专程为了戏弄他，这场劫的队友有三个都是敌对阵营，而泰隆那边全是艾欧尼亚的英雄，其中包括了另一个杂碎——烬。

他们一照面，劫就向所有人刻薄地发出轻蔑：“为什么安排一个婊子跟我中路对线？”

有些人嘲讽地做了个鬼脸，但言语从来激怒不了泰隆，他轻松地回应道：“宝贝，工作时间我没空跟你谈情说爱。”

“你最好在给自己上分，而不是被哪个阵营收买了。”

“无所谓，我很乐意跟你对线。”泰隆用那种厌倦的口气说，他这个赛季都在给人打工，几乎没参与重要的大战，荣誉寥寥，个人积分倒是不缺。其实，让底层扒手来弑神已经够恶趣味了，对他来说却只是工作和谋生手段，卢恩特拉的英雄千奇百怪，泰隆估计是最记仇的那一个，他从不隐藏杀意，也很少在意自己在峡谷的地位。

除了劫不爱穿衣服的自大徒弟，人类英雄都在装扮上相互攀比，虽然劫的圣装华丽度更胜一筹，但他这次还是选了最轻便的那一套。至于泰隆，他对自己的外貌越来越自满了，每回来峡谷都换身战袍，今天还算客气，他穿易于隐匿的深蓝色劲装，给黑发挑染了几缕白色，至少不是那件糟糕透顶的夜店紧身衣和欲盖弥彰的大衣。

劫一边收着小兵一边敬业地观察对手动向，给这些没有意志的魔法小兵补最后一刀，对劫来说是种享受，对面刺客可不这样认为，他潦草地清完了道路上的全部兵种，靠在石壁上偷懒打岔。

距离劫清空这一波小兵还有10分钟，他终于受够了敌方的监视，泰隆只用刀片在他的盔甲上留下了几道刮痕，剩余时间都靠着墙壁对补兵的他发呆。

“几天不见，诺克萨斯刺客实在悠闲得夸张。”劫说出了这点。

“既然你认为我闲，我是不是该去蓝色魔像那把你徒弟的头割回来。”泰隆知道以他的机动性，当前时间段凯隐最怕的绝对是他。

“只要你够本事……”劫虽然这么说，趁这时间他推完了两拨兵线，将泰隆卡在兵线与河道之间的安全距离，补正归来的诺克萨斯刺客是个比过去更加危险的男人，任谁碰到都觉得棘手。劫看出他露了一个破绽，顺势开启杀阵，给了他两道致残的飞镖，即使此时刺客的回旋刀片已经迎面而来，给影流之主的肩上带来两道不轻不重的伤痕，劫驱散了影子，照常往自家防御塔的范围退去疗伤。任他怎么也没想到的是，尽管他的血量十分健康，泰隆却毫不犹豫地花费令符闪到他跟前，在防御塔下轻轻圈住他的脖颈，将刀刃喂向了他的胸口。

劫的动脉开始大出血，泰隆的伤势也很严重，大部分是闯入防御塔自找的，这种缺德事他肯定没少做。但他对疼痛的忍耐力惊人，泰隆反手抓住了劫肩上的白色绷带，将他从防御塔的范围拖了出去。

“知道怎么叫惩罚吗？”泰隆边走边杀了两个无辜的小兵回血，他叹了口气，将劫推到长满青苔的石壁上，绷带被他彻底扯了下来。

“什么意思？”

“谁允许你穿这身衣服？”泰隆将单薄的绷带扯得更散乱，撕开劫胸前的布料，从魔瓶里倒出的药水淋在劫的伤口上。“穿的像个骚货就敢在我面前浪，找死。”

伤口愈合的速度追上了血液的流逝，他不那么虚弱了，劫不禁恼怒又有些疑惑，“不嫌命大可以试试。”

“你想挑逗谁，老男人。”泰隆一把扯下忍着碍事的头巾，扔到一旁。劫向来把自己在影子里藏得很好，联盟里少有人知道他的真面目，而将丑陋的面具和他的形象绑定。

实际上，劫年纪不轻了，他有勤于打理的银色短发，和一双非常特殊，赤诚的红褐色眼眸，让这个艾欧尼亚男人的容貌能超乎时空，十分动人。

泰隆发出不可闻的笑，也扯下自己的面罩，额头抵着劫的额头亲吻了上去，受过训练的诺克萨斯刺客吻技着实高超，唇舌不知饕足地索取追逐，每次都让劫大脑缺氧，伴随着清晰的响声在野地里回荡，泰隆压制着他吻了一阵，分开的时候连着色情的银丝。劫的脸上通红发窘，显然无法接受被诺克萨斯人在中路堂而皇之强吻的事实。

“该有人来Gank了。”泰隆十分好心地提醒他。

“够了吧，给我滚到草丛里去！”

“尚且远远不够，你总是小看我。”泰隆抱怨道，被他扯成一条一条的劫的衣物下，健壮的身体覆盖着黑色纹身，沾上了大片血迹，刺客俯下身，残忍地挤弄伤口，迫使劫发出疼痛的呻吟，他舔弄着用来控制暗影魔法的纹身，用缠着半指绷带的手蹂躏劫身上每一块肌肉。

劫不堪其辱，刚才在手中捏好了一个回旋镖，一道影子正在泰隆身后凝聚而成。刺客早已预感他有动作，或许是没想留下任何退路，一把未绽放的飞刀直接插入了劫的左臂，只要刺客稍作控制，他的左半边身体会立刻惨不忍睹，泰隆解下他的暗器护手，夺走劫身上最后一片飞镖，丢出去扎进泥土里。

“第一滴血发生在上路，你别老惦记着KDA了。”泰隆在他面前打开计分板，果然吸引了劫的注意力，他手上扯着劫白色训练服的裤带脱到膝盖，将两根手指探进忍者下体的缝隙。

“停下，会被人看见……”

“我征询过你的意见吗？”泰隆勾住他的细腰，光是看到劫诱人而不自知的模样，就让刺客莫名愤怒，他解开自己盔甲衬裤的皮带，粗暴地一插到底，换来劫饱受折磨的一声淫叫。

“劫大师~”三个小时刷完上下野区，速四抓上路回来的凯隐终于扛着镰刀走到了中路附近，在草丛里给他的养父打提醒。

劫也听到了，赶紧往中路勾了一个“撤退”信号，凯隐以为敌方的李青就在附近，不敢贸然靠近，但是接着他听到了师父痛苦的惨叫，立刻扒开草丛暴露了位置。敌方的李青果然就在防御塔前喝椰子汁，等候他已久。

凯隐进退维谷，他手中渴血的镰刀变得精神无比，还在他脑海里说起劫的坏话。

“劫看上去多无助呀。”

“拉亚斯特，你真爱给自己加戏。”

泰隆哼笑一声托起劫常年隐藏在盔甲下，苍白优美的躯体，身下恨恨地像木桩一样捅进去，又整根抽出来，略微干涩的甬道抗拒地被撕裂出血，劫被他撞得表情迷乱，随着痛楚清晰地喊叫出声，听的人心惊。

“叫得比说的好听，我可以认为你为老不尊？”

“住嘴，你这条狗。”劫把头偏向一边，暗自祈祷身上的疯狗能赶紧做完，泰隆在峡谷里对他没有任何怜悯之情。在属于他的后穴里大力插干起来，反反复复地折磨他，甚至弯折起劫的一条腿，抬高了他的屁股，让人们看见影流之主的后穴把他吸的有多爽。

“真可惜，烬那小子打不了中单。”

把劫摁在地上插射以后，泰隆给了他的脖子一刀，放他回泉水休整。此时凯隐瑟瑟发抖，刷了一组野怪也返回基地，而烬在频道上开始了对骂。

“诺狗把我完美的艺术品弄脏了，我不玩了！”

通过队友耐心劝导，以及艾瑞利娅物理施压，毫无荣誉感的疯子艺术家终于回到线上继续他的任务。在凯隐担忧下，劫依然回到了中路，泉水将他的肉体时间倒流回现实位面，但他最关心的还是：“该死的，凭什么一个废物在峡谷这等威风。”

“我们现实中没交过手吗？”泰隆也回到中路，依然是那么平静。

“你现实只是个没见过战争的小鬼。”劫不依不饶道。

“谁知道你浪得出水，被小鬼操得欲罢不能。”

发现话术占不了诺克萨斯老油子的便宜，按照计划，劫远远地进行消耗。他跟个不会体术的女性一样用暗器骚扰泰隆，决不靠近他一步，现在劫有空嘲讽他：“啧啧，毕竟你实在是太短了。”

“劫，这是你自找的。”闪现令符在泰隆手中发挥最大作用，但是劫已经不畏惧他故技重施，他移形换影躲开一段刀刃，手心抛出两枚飞镖，泰隆立刻翻过墙壁躲开角度刁钻的暗器，两人拉扯到道路中段，凯隐早已计划多时，立即现身包抄，巨镰横扫结果了泰隆的性命，

“师父，我是不是下手得太早了。”

“做的很好，不要给他留下任何机会。”

凯隐看到刺客被斗篷覆盖的尸体慢慢消散，想到此前的不快，他认为自己有必要跟随在劫附近，看到下路的德莱文过于激进，两人从野区分别潜入战场。

劫从上半野区的迷雾中突袭，他方才走出密林，脚下突然升起粉色的氤氲，一朵莲花在地面绽放开来，远程飞弹适时降临，在劫的身周布下了禁锢的屏障。

“别来无恙，大黑蛆。”下路的变态杀人魔在海克斯装备的协助下，轻盈地走出河道，一边用那只奇怪的红眼打量劫的着装，大惊小怪地说：“我猜你得了麻风病，才裹得这般古怪。”

“臭虫。”劫来这就是为了宰他，想不到烬主动现身了，边靠近边在手中更换冒烟的子弹。

“真教我大吃一惊，怪不得中路的俗货那般急躁。”迷雾散开了些，烬显然愣住了，他看到劫缠着轻飘飘的白色绷带服，将肉体勾勒的非常清晰，顿时兴奋了起来，“亲爱的，你根本不知道你有多惹人疼，我等不及将你变得更美了。”

“我等不及把你变成真正的渣滓。”莲花陷阱上的劫不见了，他化成浓郁的黑影，开启杀阵誓要将烬剁成碎片，一个瓦斯塔亚人冲过来给烬套上魔法屏障，好巧不巧的是他也跟劫有梁子。

“烬死不死无所谓，但是你要交代在这里。”瓦斯塔亚的幻翎轻飘飘地说，他发动魔法，准备趁劫现身的一霎那给他一个击飞。此时凯隐适时赶到，拿走烬的人头，李青和下路组合也加入了战斗，由于偷袭得当，凯隐没让对面捞到好处，还给队伍争取到一条海洋亚龙的龙魂。

战斗已到中期，双方都潜伏在地图的各个角落秘密谋划，伺机而动。峡谷淅淅沥沥地落着小雨，到处是软泥和青苔，河水开始涨潮，水面很快没过了龙巢。

劫正抄小路进敌方地盘埋伏，艾瑞利娅不知什么时候藏在两人高的草丛里，展开雌雄双剑用魔力把劫定住了，她随即冲上来指挥刀刃给劫狠狠来了一下，在援兵赶到之前，这个又年轻又傲慢的女战士一脚把他踹进了河道里。

“怎么到处都是晦气男人。”她心烦地骂了一句，撤退了。

除了置疑过一两回劫不守正道，护国名将艾瑞利娅跟他没什么交集，姑且算是同一阵线上的，所以他怀疑这次恶意的埋伏别有内幕。雨一直没停，汹涌的河水席卷过来，劫的暗影魔法根本无济于事，他凭借肉身摸索河岸的方向。如果是冬天，雨水伴随融雪盛满小溪，在峡谷竞赛会更加难受，不过就劫个人而言，他并不讨厌雨，雨会让他稍稍觉得自己不那么污秽。

此时有人潜入水里，从背后抓住劫的手臂，把他从河道的最深处捞起来，甫一浮出水面，劫被灌进口鼻的大量河水呛得猛咳，晕晕乎乎的。峡谷潮湿阴冷的夜晚即将来临，地图上的光圈逐渐缩小，黑暗的地方更加黑暗，在峡谷的野外遇险或是被屠杀，只能自求多福了，劫非常清楚这点，对于弱者来说，搞不好出门点个灯都是大冒险。

劫一身浸透的白衣黏在身上，湿漉发痒，脖子和肩膀被武器的重量压得疼痛，海洋亚龙带来的降雨停息了，自由自在的山脉之龙从北方飞来峡谷筑巢。劫感到自己被放置在府绸缝成的深色斗篷上，一把锋利的刀刃贴着他的皮肉，自上而下剥开湿透的衣服，他隐约知道对方是谁，身体没有做过多违抗，不过捞他上来的人并不急着做些什么。

破损砖墙上爬满了野生小花，泰隆坐着默默打量他，峡谷的河道积满淤泥，在污浊的水里，他看到劫的眼睛依旧清澈见底，好似一泓揉碎的月光与泥沼相伴，仍有圣洁的残余。此时劫正躺在他的斗篷上，头发凌乱，白色睫毛在眼睑上投下阴影，他的神色静谧而柔和，像是在期待着什么。

泰隆觉得颇为有趣，在基地的时候艾瑞莉娅问他：“你就那么喜欢劫？”泰隆不知道怎么描述这种感情，人们仰望月亮，而他玷污月亮。

劫意识模糊里倾听到了他的呼吸，泰隆卡进他的双腿之间，撑着地面，手指滑进劫的裤带，抓住阴茎开始动作，粗糙的手部绷带给劫带来了很大的快感。他略微睁开眼，企图聚集心神，泰隆的嘴唇贴过来，舌头伸进他的嘴里，让劫只能感受到他的存在，和他来这之前品尝的甜酒与蔓越莓的味道。

“还没醒吗？”唇舌分开后，泰隆伸手拍了拍他的脸，忍者的身上太凉了，劫沉溺地拱他的脖子，同时泰隆感到手心里阴茎的先走液浸湿了绷带，咒骂了一句：“真浪。”

他被劫骨子里浪货的表现引诱得不能自持，把手里的精液抹在劫的大腿内侧，解开裤链，先用劫的手给自己手淫，等他把劫的两条长腿并拢，插入柔嫩的大腿根，抵着穴口厮磨的时候，劫才真正的醒转过来，迷离的红眸对上刺客深红发黑的眼瞳。还没缓过神便猛咳了几下，偏过头吐出湖水，刺客无视他的状态贸然插进来的时候，嘶哑的咳嗽化成了一声淫糜的呜咽。

劫忍不住斥责他的对待有多么无礼，泰隆口头认错的同时，在收容他的温暖后穴里挺了挺以示致歉。察觉到劫的肺里恐怕还残留了些河水，泰隆把他架在自己肩膀上的小腿放下，调转过劫的身体，让他撑着墙坐在自己身上。

纹身的面积与暗影魔法修为有关，劫的对称纹身一直蔓延到尾椎，从这个角度，纹身的痕迹与他被揉的通红的臀部，强行撑开的小嘴一坐到底，再慢慢吞吐着男人的硕大，风景简直美不胜收。

被柱身摩擦到兴奋点，劫发出隐忍的呻吟，泰隆又开始抚摸他的每一道纹进身体的刺青，顺着肌肉线条来到胸前，指尖夹住乳头和乳晕拉扯，劫惊讶地低声叫喊，乳头迅速挺立了起来。

“想不到一个男人，乳头竟然是最敏感的地方。”泰隆用抚摸女性乳房的手法，把他的胸肌握在手里揉弄，“劫，你的胸部确实有料，一定是个好妈妈。”

“哈……混球……再挤也不会有奶的……”劫被他弄得前后都很疼，被强烈刺激乳头还产生了雌激素反应，使他一瞬间多了古怪的考虑。

“你让我有童年没吃到奶的焦躁，”被紧致包容的感受有种回归母体的错觉，泰隆贴着他的脖子轻咬，黑发蹭得他很痒，手指在乳头打着圈拧了拧，劫感觉自己要被一头恶狼拆吃了，而且他很少听到泰隆说那么多话：“我的印象中没有童年这回事，我自己都不知道生母是谁，有没有吃过母乳，不过她肯定没你纯洁，多半是个便宜货。劫，我的过去遍布阴霾，我有时想，如果父亲能对我更好一点……像你一样，你是怎么教凯隐的，也教教我好吗？”

这个无可救药的青年像犯了癔症没完没了，而且干起劫来更是不知道停，每一次撞击都让他更加崩溃，再加上溺水的不适和缺氧猛咳，劫只能撑着墙呻吟，指甲抠进泥土，任口水和眼泪滴落在空地上。等泰隆终于想起把他翻过来看看，劫已经哭得不成样子了，肩膀不住地发抖。

泰隆只好将他抱在怀里，温柔地亲吻了一会，下身频繁触动劫内里的敏感位置，让前面的性器再次抬头。泰隆帮他撸动了几下，差不多两人同时高潮，后面湿滑黏腻的触感让劫只想泡泉水不想多动，他敛好破碎的衣物，等把刺客赶走后才在原地使用回城符。

即使回到基地里，劫还是止不住地咳嗽和干呕，在泉水待了好一会儿才恢复完全，队伍里有婚姻经历的诺克萨斯人拍了拍他的肩，德莱厄斯关心地问道：“老妹，你怀了？”

除了两边都差点手刃队友（两名诺克萨斯人分别激怒了所有己方），战斗约莫在黎明结束，高地相继被破以后，双方进入僵持状态，泰隆被队友派去偷水晶，结果他居然在基地和劫缠斗到泉水致死，最后还是艾瑞莉娅用传送术飞来给了水晶枢纽最后一击。

到了结算积分的时候，基本上就是回归现实位面以前的自由时间，泰隆给敌队留言：“劫教主，下次别让我碰到你在补分。”

劫回复道：“烬人如其名，根本是个垃圾，但我看你比他还堪称垃圾。”

烬写了即时留言：“我认为你们在针对我，而我有些嫉妒。”

艾瑞莉娅告诉他们：“下次小心别让我碰到你们三。”

凯隐刚刚解除状态，他还对战斗模拟有眩晕感和失忆：“我只记得师父被欺负哭了。”

所有人沉默了，因为他们或多或少都看到了那一幕。

“对不起，是我没把控好力度，让大家见笑了。”泰隆急忙补充。

(完)


End file.
